It'll Be Okay
by GenericallyFunnyUsername
Summary: Roman yells at Dean and has to deal with the backlash. Seth Rollins/Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose *Sorry for the sucky title/summary ONESHOT*


**A.N./ This is a quick oneshot based off of what happened at the end of the six man tag on Smackdown last Friday night. {Slowly backs away humming TGIF}**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these sexy hunk of men or the WWE and I am in no way hinting towards their sexual preference or anything like that.**

**So enjoy and don't forget to review if you like it and alert and whatever. Yeah.**

* * *

Seth sighed, pushing his hair back and he escorted Dean to the back. Everything was going okay, considering they were coming off a lost, but whatever and then Dean just started creaming. He screamed for what seemed like forever never stopping to take a breath or consider the attention he was attracting.

"Get Roman to shut his boy up!" Rhodes yelled, though it was pretty damn hard to hear over the blood curdling screams coming from Dean's mouth.

Pushing Dean into the nearest open locker room Seth tried to calm him down petting his face and hair and cradling him to his chest. "Shh, it's okay baby. It's okay De, I got ya. It's alright De." Dean probably couldn't hear him, hell it was getting pretty damn difficult for Seth to even hear his own goddamn thoughts.

He was even more sure that Dean didn't hear him when he sunk to the floor and wound his own fingers in his light brown tresses.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Dean screamed, punctuating every word with a harsh tug of his hair.

Seth tried with every fiber of his being not to scream right along with the shorter male and instead dropped down to his knees and set about untangling Dean's fingers from his hair. He unclipped his vest and tossed it to the side to get better mobility to try to stop Dean from turning his head every which way. His attention was momentarily drawn away from his distressed lover when he heard the soft click of the door signaling the entrance of another person.

"Go away!" Seth yelled at chucking the closest thing, his ring boot, at the intruder.

"It's me Puppy, open up." Roman's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Seth worried his lip between his lips and looked between the rocking man on the floor next to him, who's screams had died off to weak whimpers, and the grey locker room door. But he refused to let up, "Go away."

"I'm coming in anyway. Don't throw anymore shit at me." The lumbering Samoan pushed open the grey door and peeked in. He was promptly hit in the face with the second boot in the pair. "Goddammit, didn't I say don't throw shit at me?"

"I told you to go away." Seth said, voice meek.

Roman took in his two boys quietly, both were on the floor, Dean in the corner in full ring gear, Seth on his knees in the middle of the floor missing his shirt and shoes. Roman wanted to smile but this was no laughing matter his boy was having a full-scale psychotic breakdown in the corner.

"Bab-" Roman began to slowly approach Dean but Seth interrupted him.

"No. No you fucking don't." Seth rose as his voice got lower, "You can't fixed this one Roman. You know, you fucking know and you still yelled at him. What on God's green earth is your problem?" Seth's hands had fisted themselves in Roman's t-shirt.

"Can I just try Puppy? Please?" Seth sighed and crossed his arms. "Hey. De." Roman sat down next to the still mumbling man. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Okay, I'm not mad sweetheart. If anything I should be sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you and getting you so upset." Roman cautiously brought his hands up to Dean's skull and untangled the fingers planted there. "There ya go, shh. It's alright." Roman softly threaded his fingers over Dean's scalp and rubbed his free arm down to trace over the smaller man's arm, feeling the scars on both locations. "Do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me sweetheart?"

Burying his face in the shirtless man's chest Dean gave a small nod. Smiling Roman lifted Dean's chin and landed a soft kiss to his slightly chapped lips.

"Does this mean we can be a happy family again?" Seth asked, hands on his hips.

In stereo Dean and Roman both said, "Shut up Puppy."

Laughing Seth paddled over and set himself in Roman's lap and peppered kisses on them both any where he could reach. And in that moment, they were happier than they thought possible.


End file.
